


The princess and her soldier

by sleepisgolden



Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepisgolden/pseuds/sleepisgolden
Summary: Lilly's lost her father.  Hey mother expects her to marry.  A Soldier catches her eye. While another plots her demise. Can love save her? Will it be enough?





	The princess and her soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.... I'm not sure how this will turn out. Hope you like it. First time at getting my work out there. More bites at the end thanks.

The bells rang loud and proud waking Lilly up in a frenzy. "Oh no, the noon bells, I shall be late and mother will never forgive me. " she cried in anguish. As she rushes around the room trying to get ready for the parade her lady in waiting enters. "Nan thank goodness you're here, I'm afraid I over slept and I am no where near ready." Nan smiles and walks into the room grabbing the hair brush off of the vanity. "my dear, not even your mother is ready, and we still must pick out your dress for the ball tonight. There will be many young suitors at the ball, most royalty. Before your father passed away he made sure his daughter would be well off. Now come here I have something to show you, a gift from your father, he wanted to give it to you himself before he left for the war." Nan opened a box that hash been sitting beside the vanity. Inside was a beautiful emerald green and white, ball gown. It had matching earrings and necklace. Lilly could not believe her eyes. It was so memorizing. Everyone wound notice her. "Nan it's.... It's amazing. I count not wear something like that. He must have meant for mother to have that dress." Nan sighed deeply. "my dear child you are a princess and even this soon after mourning you are expected to act like it." Nan said with a bit of fire in her voice. Lilly hung her head and seemed to be crying. Concern filled Nan causing her to rush to Lilly's side. "my dear I did not mean to make you cry. Please dry your eyes. It'll be okay." Lilly looked up with a tear streaked face. "I miss home. I miss riding through the first to fast with Papa and Mia and Luken. I wish I could be away from the pouring eyes of society. I cannt have a bad day, I cannt wear the wrong dress or dare me riding pants. Everything in this blasted city must be so bloody perfect. It drives me mad, mad I tell you." Lilly sobbed out. The door opened to reveal Lilly's mother, Queen Anna. She looked sadden and almost lost in thought. She seemed to gather her thought and cleared her throat before speaking. "Lilly I understand how you feel. You must go to the parade but I shall say you fell ill and have to miss the ball. If it such a Big deal then I do not want you to worry. You took on so much after your father died. I know I did not do much for you. I was so lost in grief. Do not fet, you shall be going home soon." Lilly saw how sicken her mother looked. Drawn in cheeks, pale coloring, hey Katie had lost its shine. " Mother are you well? You look as if a slight wind would push you over. I can't leave you some at the ball tonight. I mustn't be so selfish. Forgive me." Lilly looked at Nan and spoke softly. "Please grab my red and white dress with the rabbit fur lining. It is snowing again." Queen Anna nodded and smiled gaining Little bit of color back.

The parade is the same every year, the band, the dancers, the jugglers, the farmers, what use to be her favorite part of the parade Lilly now dreaded. The military was next, only her father wouldn't be in it. Nor would he be riding Nikoil, his big black war horse. The soldiers came marching down the road. A man caught her eye. For two reasons, first being he was very good looking. Dark black hair, bright blue eyes, chiseled cheek bones and the law line of a god, second he was riding her father's horse. Lilly stepped forward with anger seathing from her. No one was allowed to ride that horse. No one................

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's just a snippet I guess. If you want to read more just Um let me know.


End file.
